stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Yorktown (NCC-1717)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution }} USS Yorktown (NCC-1717) was a heavy cruiser on active duty in Starfleet service in the second half of the 23rd century. :The had the registry as NCC-1704. After rendezvousing with the in 2268, the Yorktown was bound for the Theta VII colony to deliver vaccines. ( ) The Yorktown, under the command of Captain Joel Randolph, was disabled by the Whale probe near Earth in 2286. During his distress call, Randolph noted the Yorktown was without power, and their chief engineer constructed a makeshift solar sail in the hope that, once deployed, it could generate power to keep the crew alive. ( ) In 2293, Tuvok's father served aboard the Yorktown as a Starfleet officer. ( ) Assignment patch Prior to the 2270s Fleetwide adoption of the Enterprise delta shield as an insignia, the assignment patch for Yorktown was a long rectangle (similar in proportions to the assignment patch for ''Exeter'') with a scalene triangle superimposed on the top right corner. ( comic: " ") Fanon continuities ''Orion Press Reginald Chandra was the commanding officer of ''Yorktown from 2259-2269. (Orion Press: Lexicon C-D, 2010 revision) He served on the trial board during Kirk's court-martial for the murder of Benjamin Finney. ( ) Lystra Davis, a Starfleet Academy classmate (and former flame) of James T. Kirk, commanded Yorktown from 2269-74. Arex was briefly a navigator aboard Yorktown but transferred to the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] in 2276. (Orion Press) :In this continuity, ''Joel Randolph is named Vijay Sandeep "Sandy" Jawalahara and is said to be of Sri Lankan descent.'' ''Paradigm Shift Number One was offered command of the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS ''Lexington]] in 2261, which she turned down. Three years later, she also turned down command of the USS Antares. When Pike was promoted to fleet captain in 2264, she was offered -- and accepted -- command of Yorktown. When the incident that crippled Pike occurred in 2266, she and Yorktown were on patrol in the Neutral Zone, and received a communiqué from Commodore Mendez. While Number One traveled to Starbase 11 as quickly as possible, Pike had left orders that no one -- not her, not Philip Boyce, not Robert nor Sarah April -- would be allowed to see him. (Paradigm Shift: "No Small Dreams") ''Star Fleet Assembly Manuals'' Sometime prior to stardate 3714.28, Yorktown, commanded by Captain Eric von Ryan, discovered the damaged, uninhabited hull of IKV Krieger, a Klingon battlecruiser near Starbase 16. The ship was used to add to Starfleet's intelligence on the class of ships. (Star Fleet Assembly Manual 2) ''Starfleet International Admiral Sharon Robison commanded ''Yorktown in 2286. (Starfleet Communiqué 20) / Philip Reichardt would serve as Yorktown's commanding officer for one five-year mission in the 2270s. ( : Time, See What's Become of Me) Captain Evan Foster served as the ship's commanding officer from 2254 to 2269. In 2274, the ship was refitted. Following the Whale probe incident the Yorktown was converted into the . ( ) See also * External links * * Excalibur 001664 Excalibur 001664 Category:Starships named after United States ships